herofandomcom-20200223-history
Brody Morgan
Brody Morgan, played by Jackson Heywood, made his first screen appearance on 7 June 2016.16 The character and Heywood's casting was announced on 5 December 2015, alongside James Stewart and Orpheus Pledger, who play Brody's brothers.17 The actors began filming their first scenes during the week commencing 7 December.17 Heywood expects the Morgan brothers to be compared to the Braxton brothers who were introduced to the show in 2011. He commented, "I can definitely see that, but I think we have a very different dynamic. It will be exciting to tell the story and as it will be revealed, it will be a very different story."17 Brody is a chef who has "big ambitions".17 Brody and his two brothers, Justin and Mason, are driving to Summer Bay when their car almost crashes into Martin Ashford's (George Mason), which leads to Ash and Justin fighting. Brody stops the fight and the brothers move on. They bump into Ash again and their sister, Tori Morgan (Penny McNamee) introduces her brothers to Ash and Alf Stewart (Ray Meagher). Brody goes to the Diner with Mason and he insults Leah Patterson-Baker's (Ada Nicodemou) food, causing her to throw them out. Brody befriends Phoebe Nicholson (Isabella Giovinazzo), after she had a one-night stand with Justin and he makes her breakfast. When the chef at Angelo's walks out, Brody steps in to help Phoebe throughout service. Phoebe was impressed by Brody's skills and she offers him a job, which he accepts. On his first day at work, Brody stops a fight between Mason and Justin. Brody buys Angelo's, and he and Phoebe come up with plans to give Angelo's a makeover and a new name. Brody renames the restaurant Salt. Brody was then followed by Spike Lowe (Jason Montgomery), who followed him by car, Brody then reports it to his siblings that he's been followed. When the Morgan's learn their lives are in danger, they are forced to leave Summer Bay. Brody is initially reluctant to go, Brody left Phoebe in charge of Salt as he went into hiding with his siblings. The family are held hostage by Blaine Varden (Ashley Lyons), who reveals that their mother died to protect Justin. Brody suffers a head injury after he is pushed down an embankment by Spike and is taken to hospital, where he eventually regains consciousness. Soon, Brody was discharged from hospital and works at Salt again. Brody was told by Tori that Justin knew who killed their parents and Brody angrily kicked Justin out of the restaurant. He was angry at Phoebe for letting Justin stay at her place then lashes at her when she mentioned Justin's name and threatens to fire her. Brody began to suspect that Mason has quickly moved on from his ex, Lara Adams (Elle Harris) and start to have feelings for Evelyn MacGuire (Philippa Northeast) and tells Mason not to start a new relationship with Evie. Brody was invited to go to a flying trip to a vineyard for Tori's birthday by Duncan Stewart (Benedict Wall), with Evie, Mason, Tori, Irene Roberts (Lynne McGranger), Leah Patterson-Baker (Ada Nicodemou) and Billie Ashford (Tessa de Josselin), but during the flight, Brody and everyone passed out and the plane crashed in the desert. But Brody was missing and was separated from his family and friends. Brody became dehyrated and his vision became hallucinated when he sees his deceased mother, Kate Lee at the beach. While hiking in hallucinated, Brody takes all his clothes off and jumps off a cliff, injuring himself. Tori, Nate, Justin and Duncan found him and bring him to the hospital. Brody's heart stopped during surgery, but Brody's heart beats again and he recovers. Brody decided to grow a veggie patch at the farmhouse for the restaurant, and asked Evie to help him. They talked about family and they muck around, by throwing soil at each other. Brody told Evie that today was great and they should do it again sometimes, which Evie agrees. Mason overheard their conversation while coming to see Evie, mistakenly thought Evie and Brody slept together. Mason attacks Brody, but grabbing his neck and shove him to the fridge, but Evie and Brody told Mason that nothing happened. At a volleyball event, Brody meets Jeannie Woods (Anna Bamford), who is a friend of Evie's and Brody became attached to her. Brody was annoyed that Matt Page (Alec Snow) also likes Jeannie too. Brody offers Jeannie a job at Salt and they flirt. At the end of work, Jeannie kiss Brody on the cheek, and Brody attempts to kiss her, but she pushes him, and he tells her to leave. Jeannie lost her job, but Brody offers her to come back and gave her a box of strawberries. She kisses him and they start a relationship. Brody and Jeannie went on their first date, but Jeannie told him that her parents kicked her out of the house and Jeannie stays with Brody. But the next day, Jeannie's father, Randall Woods (Paul Ceaser) came in the house and confronts Brody. But Randall calms down and thanked Brody being a good friend to Jeannie. That night, Randall tells Brody to stay away from Jeannie as he and Jeannie's mother are doomsday preppers. Brody and Jeannie agrees to date in secret. Category:In Love Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male